Serenity
by 44musicfreak44
Summary: Their moment of tranquility goes uninterrupted for a few more minutes. Teresa had never felt more confident than she did wrapped in his arms. Teresa/Gavin


Title: Serenity  
Summary: Their moment of tranquility goes uninterrupted for a few more minutes. Teresa had never felt more confident than she did wrapped in his arms. Teresa/Gavin  
Characters: Teresa, Gavin  
Rating: T  
Notes: Okay, so I totally loved Shrinking Violet and needed to write something about these two.

* * *

For someone who was usually so reserved, it was shocking how easy it was to be comfortable around Gavin. It was as if he unconsciously made her feel as though she didn't have to hide who she was around him; didn't have to force some sort of a façade to make herself seem more interesting or not totally awkward around him.

She could just – be.

Sitting there next to Gavin on the bench, Teresa felt at peace. Enraptured in everything about him, his dark eyes and hair, pale skin of his face contrasting the black shade of his sweater; peach lips pulled into a small smile, a smile aimed at _her. _

The warmth in his eyes and reassuring words were all for her. It was unimaginable, that someone who seemed so well rounded would speak to her, when she could barely stutter out a sentence without a blush present on her cheeks.

But the feeling of his hand interlaced with hers was so utterly grounding, having the ability to make her feel completely at ease. The heat lingering on the surface of her hand, the intense stare of his eyes had Teresa lightly bite down on her bottom lips as their knees knocked together.

Gavin moved closer, forcing her to face him and looked directly into her eyes.

Under normal circumstances, eye contact would always make her direct her line of vision to somewhere other than the person in front of her. But with Gavin, she didn't have the urge to look away. It felt nice to have the sort of attention he gave her, without any unreasonable expectations in return.

So when he leaned forward, bringing his lips in the immediate vicinity as hers, she didn't hesitate in claiming them as her own.

Teresa did an internal victory dance, sighing against his mouth as Gavin slowly pulled away, smile still planted on his face.

"Tere," he breathed, giving a small laugh.

She smiled in return, "Gavin."

Feeling all of a sudden courageous, Teresa leaned closer to him, placing a hand against his chest and ghosting her lips over his again, lighter this time. Barely feeling the softness and warmth, his breath hot and clammy on her neck as she pulled back to lean her forehead on his shoulder.

Gavin wrapped his free arm around her, the one laced with her hand squeezing as she gripped his sweater tighter in her palm. Teresa sucked in a breath, exhaling slowly. She could feel her heart pounding under her skin, could hear his underneath his clothes. It was hard to think, registering the way his arm clenched around her side, his chin resting on her shoulder, the faint brush of his thumb rubbing circles on her back; it was heaven and she was intoxicated with sensation.

Teresa exhaled heavily again, drunk from the happiness filling her body and also the contentment and confidence that Gavin made her feel. She had never felt more confident than she did wrapped in his arms.

Her thoughts were interrupted as he released her from their embrace, bringing a hand under her chin to tilt her head up. Gavin's eyes were dark, almost hidden underneath his bangs as she caught a glimpse of them before he pulled her towards him.

Their lips met again, with more force this time and she hummed with delight as his hand found its way into her hair, tangling in the thick tresses. They moved together, mouths tasting one another, trying to drink all that their lips would allow. When his teeth barely grazed her lip Teresa could feel her toes curl, every sense tingling as Gavin lightly bit down, slightly tugging at the soft flesh.

She uttered a small gasp and could hear a soft moan come from the back of his throat. Letting go, he rested his forehead against hers, breathing faster than normal.

Teresa smiled at him, and the reaction she had caused. It seemed that she had given him the same reaction he had caused in her. It was surreal, how out of focus he was. Not that she was in any better a state than him, but the glazed look in his eyes made her feel powerful.

Now aware that they were still in a public area, Teresa leaned in and gave him another short kiss, just as her mother pulled in the parking lot. A loud blare of a horn broke them away from each other, identical smiles planted on their faces.

Giving Gavin an apologetic smile, Teresa got up in a hurry, explaining that she had to go. He got up as well and they parted ways for the night.

But the calmness lingered, momentarily anyway, as the fear of their presentation and her meeting of the mystery man at prom drew near. Gavin had that power, to calm her, make her feel worthy and accepted. For once in her life, it felt…nice.

Their kiss would replay in her mind for weeks that Teresa knew, and as she slid into the passenger seat beside her mother, she couldn't help but press a hand to her lips, still feeling the tingling sensation Gavin had invoked. The moment of serenity that she would have to summon in periods of distress, how she was able loose and find herself in his arms.


End file.
